


The Perfect Shot

by bex_xo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Photographer Margie, Wilderness Guide Bronn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: The two meet when Bronn’s publishing company contracts Margaery to take his head shot, which she insists on taking in her studio.





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a picset I did a while back for my darling Sarahcakes, it's all exposition which isn't my normal jam, but here it is anyway.

Bronn Blackwater has spent the last few years traveling the Pacific Northwest coastline, writing a hands on travel guide that is about to be published.   
  
Margaery Tyrell has never really felt the need to travel very far outside of her beloved city of Pittsburgh, being a professional photographer who works by commission.  
  
The two meet when Bronn’s publishing company contracts Margaery to take his head shot, which she insists on taking in her studio.   
  
After a series of rather terrible attempts at getting a good photo, Bronn sweet talks Margaery into hopping on a plane and getting in his element. Hoping that a cross country trip and a little switch up will be just what she needs to get the perfect shot.  
  
Falling in love along the way is just a bonus.  


End file.
